


Christmas One Shots

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: The first story sees Liz visiting a bored and lonely Raymond Reddington in his containment unit on Christmas Eve. In the second story, Red pays Lizzie a visit as Santa Claus.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	1. A Gift for the Concierge of Crime

**Author's Note:**

> The Lizzington holiday plot bunny strikes again! This time, there are two short one-shots, and they're not smutty! I know, shocking.  
> The first story (Chapter 1) is early canon and the second (Chapter 2) is late canon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz felt excited as she entered the black site carrying a wrapped present. She used her card to gain access through several doors and down the elevator, then she stepped down the metal stairs. Reddington heard her steps and looked up. He was sitting in the corner of the containment unit, with his back against the indestructible wall. Liz made her way over to the containment box and turned the intercom on.

“Hi. It’s Christmas Eve, and…I was thinking about you.” Liz said, punching the code into the keypad.

Red was shocked, so he just watched her. The containment unit made its loud beeps in alarm as it opened and withdrew. Lizzie stood at the entrance, holding up a wrapped gift.

“I figured you’d be bored and lonely…You shouldn’t be bored and lonely at Christmas just because you’re in custody. I brought you something.” Liz said.

Liz was nervous to enter Reddington’s holding cell, but she took a breath and stepped inside. He wasn’t Hannibal Lecter or anything. He was always polite and a perfect gentleman—although, she supposed, so was Hannibal Lecter. She approached him cautiously; he made a sad figure, sitting alone in the corner in an empty FBI black site. Liz found herself sitting down next to Reddington on his bed. She was still nervous, especially as he hadn’t said anything yet, but he just seemed to be in disbelief at her visit and gift. She handed the present to him and he took it.

“Open it.” Liz said, smiling.

Red pulled the gold ribbon and took it off, then he opened the metallic blue wrapping paper to find a paperback copy of The Whale, by Herman Melville. He stared at it in surprise, then he looked at Lizzie.

“How did you know I like Moby Dick?” Red asked.

“I guessed.” Liz said, smiling.

Red gave her a doubtful look, and she smirked.

“Okay, I profiled you and made an educated guess.” She corrected.

“Wow, I’m a bit shocked, but thank you. It’s a very kind gesture.” He said.

“You’re welcome. I thought you could use something to read. You strike me as a man who needs intellectual stimulation. It felt cruel to deprive you of it, especially at Christmas.” She said.

“You’re a sweet person, Elizabeth. How did you end up as an FBI agent?” He said.

“I was going into profiling and then _you_ hailed me.” She reminded him.

They smirked at each other.

“I suppose the other agents don’t know about this. What does your husband think of you going to visit a prisoner and giving him a gift at this hour?” Red said.

Lizzie looked sullen all of a sudden, and she looked at the floor.

“He doesn’t know. He wouldn’t care, anyway. We’re separated...I think I’m just as bored and lonely as you tonight, Raymond.” Liz said.

“I’m sorry. I wish I had a present to give you, to cheer you up.” He said.

That made her smile again. She turned her blue eyes on him.

“It’s okay. You’re hardly in a position to go Christmas shopping.” She said amusedly.

“That’s true.” He said.

“Besides, you have something to give me: your company.” She said.

That was the sweetest thing she could’ve said. In fact, Lizzie’s visit and gift were overwhelmingly sweet. Red had never received such kindness from anyone other than Dembe. Liz saw Reddington’s green eyes light up and he gave her a brief but genuine smile.

“Alright…what would you like to talk about?” Red said.

“I dunno. You can read if you want. I’d just like to sit here with you, if that’s okay.” Liz said.

“…I could read it to you…while you sit here.” He said.

“Okay.” She said.

Despite her initial nervousness, Liz felt comfortable with Reddington. She settled in and kicked her boots off, getting comfy on the bed. He swung his legs onto the bed, too, and leaned back against the wall with the book in his lap. He opened the book and was extremely surprised to see an inscription in blue pen: ‘To stave off boredom. x Lizzie’.

“You gave me a kiss…?” Red asked of the unexpectedly familiar inscription.

“Hm?” Liz responded, turning to him.

Liz blushed lightly; she realized what he was referring to.

“Oh that. Yeah…well, I just…figured it was a cute thing to sign it with…” She said embarrassedly.

“It’s very cute. I appreciate the kiss…Thank you.” He said softly.

“You’re welcome.” She said.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Red turned to the first page and began reading aloud to Lizzie. He thoroughly enjoyed her company and the book. He also loved how she gradually got more comfy on the bed and leaned towards him as she became more relaxed and tired. Liz loved Reddington’s voice, and although she found his reading captivating, she was sleepy and cozy. She let her guard down and snuggled up to him. Liz fell asleep to the sound of his soothing voice.

**The End**


	2. A Kiss for Santa Claus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song title "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa".

It was Christmas Eve and Liz had tucked Agnes in a while ago. She was getting things ready for the morning, including sneaking around and putting a few presents from ‘Santa’ under the tree. This was her favourite part of Christmas, so she was smiling to herself and feeling excited. She heard a quiet knocking sound and wondered what it was, then it came again. Liz went to her door and looked out the peephole to see Santa Claus in full suit and huge beard. She didn’t believe her eyes for a moment.

“Lizzie?” Red said.

Liz chuckled as she opened the door.

“ _Red_?! What are you doing?” She said, then she started laughing as she stepped aside.

Red came into the apartment; he had a green cloth sack and everything.

“I’m glad you’re still awake, so this outfit isn’t in vain. I wanted to drop off some presents for you and Agnes, as Santa Claus.” Red said.

Liz could hardly stop giggling.

“Thank you, you really didn’t have to do all this.” She said amusedly.

“I wanted to. I’ll go put them under the tree, shall I?” He said, then he made his way to the tree and unloaded the bag, carefully placing the wrapped presents underneath.

Liz was watching him and she had tears in her eyes, not just from laughter, but from the sweetness of it. Red groaned slightly as he straightened up and held his back, just as real Santa would do, then he came over to her. Red noticed that Lizzie’s eyes were twinkling in the dim lamplight.

“There’s something very beautiful under the tree for you, Lizzie, I hope you like it.” Red said, hinting at the necklace he bought her.

“Oh thank you, Red, you’re amazingly sweet.” Liz said earnestly.

“I’ll be off now.” He said quietly.

“You went to all this effort, you should at least have some cookies and milk.” She said.

“Well, I suppose I could.” He said.

“But you should take that beard off, you’ll get crumbs—“ She was saying, then she burst into laughter again.

Red chuckled amusedly.

“Oh come here, you silly man.” Liz said.

Liz grabbed Red’s cheeks and fluffy fake beard in her hands, and she pulled him into a big kiss on the lips. She had such love for Red, she couldn’t resist any longer; she had to kiss him, even as Santa Claus.

Agnes, meanwhile, had woken up from the quiet talking and she peeked out of her room to see her mommy kissing Santa. She figured she probably shouldn’t see that, so she went back to bed.

**The End**


End file.
